


97: “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”

by Queen_Preferences



Series: 365 [97]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: 365 Days of Fandoms, Lucas Is A Plushie, M/M, Mentions of Killing Spiders, Multi, Spiders, Threesome - M/M/M, Threesome Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-30 02:41:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19033099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Queen_Preferences/pseuds/Queen_Preferences
Summary: a/n: Hendery nickname is cucumber





	97: “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower.”

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: Hendery nickname is cucumber

**97: “You’ve been replaced.” - “Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower**.”

* * *

Hendery didn't even blink upon entering the to find his boyfriends cuddled around their mutual friend Lucas. The taller male was in the middle of a cuddle fest with both Xiao Jun and YangYang who had laid over and on top of the slightly bigger male.

YangYang pulled his head up from Lucas' shoulder to give Hendery a sweet smile, "You're been replaced."

"We traded you in and got a better model." Xiao Jun joked. He didn't bother moving as he stayed curled against Lucas's side.

Hendery rolled his eyes before kicking off his shoes going to YangYang's abandoned bed on the other side of the room, "Alright, we’ll see how you feel when you need me to kill a spider in the shower." Hendery smiled smugly as Lucas tensed up at the word spider. It was no secret that the fellow 99 liner was terrified of anything that had more than four legs and crawled.

"Shut up, 黄(黃)瓜  _(cucumber)_." Xiao Jun muttered as he yawned.

"I'm just saying. Don't come crying to me when that spider comes back because I did only let him go." with that Hendery left the room but he did hear Lucas squeak about _'the spider is coming back_ _'_. 

He gave them another hour, top.

 


End file.
